Elok's Birthday
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: My very first STEX fanfic... PG because... well... ELOK!


Elok's Birthday  
  
Aqua: Oh goodness, don't tell me you've got a case of boredom too, Silver_chan? Chibi: Really Quick, WHY on earth do you need us here? I thought I was the one in control! Quick: Yes, you are. But you should know from STEX that some times Control is disobeyed. Aqua and Chibi groan at the bad joke Quick: Then I take it you want to go back to school? Aqua and Chibi: Noooooo Quick: Alrighty then. In answer to Aqua's question, YES I AM BORED! Boredom leads to marvelous things though. Chibi: I thought engines had to lead? Aqua: And cabooses stay behind! Electra and C.B. make a short cameo Quick: Nope, not anymore. I am about to embark on a journey I have never taken before, and I thought the two of you might be interested. Chibi and Aqua: You can't mean. An explosion is heard, and a huge banner unfurls Quick: A STARLIGHT EXPRESS FANFIC! Chibi: We're converted her Aqua! Aqua: I'm so proud. Quick: Now, the actual story.  
  
There was a flurry of activity in the train station. Presents being wrapped, food being prepared, and cards being signed were the major events. It was equally busy for Dinah the Dining Car, who flew around her kitchen.  
  
"Now, was it two cups of sugar and one stick of butter, or one cup of sugar and two sticks of butter?" She muttered, flipping through her recipe book in haste. She found what she was looking for, and dumped the required ingredients into a bowl.  
  
Greaseball had just woken up, and he yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down, blinking as he watched Dinah work. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making my world famous Double-Dipped Super-Duper Chocorific Cake!" Dinah replied. Seeing Greaseball's puzzled look, she demanded, "Don't you remember? It's Electra's Birthday today."  
  
Greaseball sighed, "Oh yeah. Do we HAVE to go?"  
  
Dinah giggled, "You're only upset about going because last time you went to the mansion you got your foot stuck in the toilet."  
  
"No, I'm upset because that egotistical Electric train threatened to turn me into a fondue," Greaseball corrected, taking a sip of his now cold coffee.  
  
"Well, if Electra went through all the trouble of inviting us, we should go." Dinah persisted. She paused from her work to give Greaseball a peck on the cheek, "Everything will fine honey."  
  
Greaseball sighed again, "I just hope he stays as AC."  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Elsewhere, Concerta the Medicine Car straightened her hat with a slight frown on her face as she concentrated, "Darn bobby pins."  
  
Chevy, the Lady Caboose, still snored peacefully, but Pixal was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked at Concerta. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the store," The Medicine Car replied calmly. "It looks like I'm stuck shopping for birthday presents alone. Tell Bullion where I've gone, won't you?"  
  
Pixal scratched her head sleepily, "Whose birthday is it again?"  
  
"Electra's."  
  
The Gaming Car poked out her tongue in distasted, "Not one of us likes that Electric freak, except maybe you. I don't see WHY we're going."  
  
Concerta shrugged, "I'm going because I was invited. You'll have to ask Bullion why he did not ignore his invitation."  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
An annoying beeping sound invaded Sydney's dreams. The female engine rolled over with a slight mewing sound, burying her head underneath the blankets. Someone turned off the alarm clock, and Sydney curled into a ball, preparing to go back to sleep. Then, someone ripped away the warm blankets, and Sydney gave a shriek of protest, "GIVE'UM BACK!"  
  
"Nope, sorry, no can do." A slightly childish voice responded. "It's time to rise and shine."  
  
The Blue Engine opened her eyes immediately, and as she turned to face the Red Caboose, she yawned, "C.B. you said I could sleep until the sun came up."  
  
C.B. rolled to the windows, opening the curtains, "It's 7:00. The sun is up!" He watched Sydney stumble out of bed, and he gave a sweet smile, "Now, you get ready, and I'll go and make some waffles!"  
  
"Waffles would be nice." Sydney murmured. Her eyes widened, and she turned to the retreating Caboose, "But C.B. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!"  
  
"Well, now seems to be the perfect time to learn," C.B. responded, his red frame going out the door.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Birthday crowds are always big, but there are few to compare to all that were gathered outside of Electra's mansion. Greaseball had hauled all of the Frights, along with Dinah, though C.B. had elected to ride with Sydney. Bullion and his entourage were present, as were the Nationalities. Even Rusty and Poppa had managed to make the party.  
  
All followed the instructions written on their invitations, and walked inside. It was therefore a huge surprise to them all when they found the huge mansion deserted.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Nintendo asked, speaking for all the guests.  
  
"ELECTRA! JOULE! VOLTA! PURSE! KRUPP! WRENCH! IS ANYONE HOME?!" Bobo called, but the only sound they heard was the French Train's voice echoing back.  
  
No one seemed to know what to do, so Espresso suggested timidly, "Maybe. the Components wanted it to be a surprise party?"  
  
That seemed about as logical as anything else, and after a few moments of everyone standing around staring at one another, Turnov thought aloud, "So. maybe we should hide?"  
  
The others agreed, having nothing better to suggest, and everyone raced for their hiding places. Dustin removed the lampshade from the lamp, and after placing it on his head, proceeded to stay very still.  
  
Flattop somehow managed to curl up into the fireplace, where Rusty wanted to go, and the Rockies all stood behind the giant T.V.  
  
With a little help from Poppa, Belle laid down on the couch under the cushions, but by the time he was done, the ancient Steam Train found that there were hardly any spots where he could hide. So, Poppa just stood behind the door in the bathroom.  
  
And so it went until everyone felt they were hidden well, and then the waiting began.  
  
4 hours later.  
  
"You know, I wasn't expecting much too much from that Peter Pan movie, but it was actually pretty good," Wrench commented, sipping her orange soda.  
  
"I CAN FLY!" Purse giggled, trying to leap into the air. All he managed to do was knock down Krupp. "Sorry."  
  
Krupp nodded, helping the Money Truck to his feet, and soon they were on the move again.  
  
"What did you think of it Master?" Joule asked.  
  
Electra scowled, "A waster of time, money, and film. That was the STUPIDEST movie I've ever seen!"  
  
"Well, Purse liked it, Volta laughed, jerking her thumb in the direction of the Green Truck, who was still trying to fly, though Krupp was holding him down.  
  
Electra sighed, his tail twitching, "At least someone did. I'll be very happy just to be home."  
  
As they all reached the mansion, Electra uncoupled his Components, and he rolled into the den. "BONSAI!" He yelled, leaping onto the couch.  
  
A shrill cry made him jump back off again, and Electra hissed, "WHO'S IN MY HOUSE?!"  
  
The Components froze, and Purse called, "It's only us, Master Electra!"  
  
The AC-DC train flushed, looking down at the couch with a slight chuckle. "Dear me, I did overreact. Purse must have stubbed his toe or something."  
  
As Electra laughed, her heard a loud snoring sound echoing from the fireplace. "BUT NONE OF MY COMPONENTS DID THAT! DIE!" Electra howled, sending bolts of electricity into the fireplace.  
  
There was a scream, and a thud, and a few moments later, a VERY burnt Flattop came rolling out. He looked up at the angry Electric Train, and took out a brick tied with a sooty pink bow, "'Appy B'rthday."  
  
Hearing that, all the rest who were in hiding woke up, and stumbled from their places. There was much applause and choruses of 'Happy Birthday' soon filled the air.  
  
The Components rolled in to see balloons, confetti, and roses littering the ground, and everyone hiding sore muscles behind smiles.  
  
"A PARTY!" Purse squealed, clapping his hands in delight. He turned to Electra, "Who's it for?"  
  
Electra shrugged, "I don't know. It's somebody's birthday, I guess, and for some strange and inexplicable reason, they think it's mine."  
  
Wrench gave a shrill whistle, managing to shut everyone up so that Electra could speak.  
  
The AC-DC train cleared his throat, "Now, I like to party as much as the next engine, but two things make me want to kick you all out onto the streets. One is that I am already extremely annoyed and tired, and the other is that it is not my birthday."  
  
This made everyone blink, and they looked from one to the other in confusion. Finally, Bobo went over to his friend, and he smiled as he asked, "Then... who sent our invitations? They used your own unique flourish mon ami."  
  
Electra shrugged, "I dunno, but I didn't send them."  
  
Again, silence reigned, but this time it was little C.B. who broke it, coughing just loud enough for Electra to hear. The Electric Train glared at him with his yellow eyes, "You have something to contribute?"  
  
C.B. gave an innocent smile, "Who? Me? Surely you jest Great One. I am only a little Caboose, and anything I know could not be of ANY use to you."  
  
Electra grinned, placing his hands on his hips, "If it was anyone but you, I would believe that. I'm waiting Caboose."  
  
The Red Caboose reached up and took off his hat, producing a small, folded piece of paper from within it, "I JUST so happen to have my invitation here. If you examine it, I'm sure you could say with more certainty if it is one of yours or not."  
  
Electra snatched the invitation from C.B.'s hands, and he scanned it, his yellow eyes widening in surprise, "By the Starlight. this IS one of my invitations! No one uses this kind but me, and I KNOW I didn't send them!"  
  
"But you must have!" Pearl protested. "You said yourself that you were the only one to use them."  
  
Someone's stomach growled, and it was soon followed by Nintendo's harsh voice, "And I didn't stay rolled up under a DDR pad for FOUR HOURS TO BE SENT HOME!" Electra snarled back, "I didn't invite you here. I had NOTHING to do with this, and as far as I am concerned, YOU CAN ALL GO OUT ONTO THE STREETS AND GET RUN OVER BY A FREIGHT TRAIN!"  
  
Dustin blinked, asking Flattop, "Does 'e mean us?"  
  
Flattop shrugged, and he went to ask the Rockies. Soon, everyone was yelling and screaming, and the once peaceful scene of a birthday party was shattered.  
  
C.B. rolled around for a bit, not participating in any arguments, until he made his way to the kitchen. He listened to the sounds of the fighting, and he cut himself a healthy piece of Dinah's cake. "I must remind myself to burn all those INCRIMINATING invitations I have." The Red Caboose murmured, and then he began to eat his cake. 


End file.
